


Night Moves

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

Harry is as quiet as possible as he slips out of his uniform but his boots thunk and his belt clangs. 

He winces when the bedsprings groan as he slides into bed but fortunately Severus remains still.

Harry wraps his arms around Severus's sleep-warm body, pressing his chest to Severus's back and inhaling the familiar scent of him as his lips find Severus's bare shoulder.

He sucks in a breath when Severus pushes back against him, arse rubbing invitingly against Harry's prick.

Harry's exhaustion gives way to invigoration. He reaches for Severus's cock and their bodies move in perfect rhythm.


End file.
